


Scenic Stroll

by DSDUKE



Series: Christmas to new year gifts 2020 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fighting flirty AU, Fighting flirty compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Big Happy Family, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: After leaving Little Homeworld  R&D early, Connie decide to take the scenic route home through Little Homeworld
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Doug Maheswaran & Priyanka Maheswaran, Connie Maheswaran & Original Character(s), Connie Maheswaran & Peridot, Connie Maheswaran & Spinel, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran & White Diamond, Crystal Gems & Connie Maheswaran, Daniel & Connie Maheswaran & Patricia, Daniel & Patricia (Steven Universe), Garnet & Connie Maheswaran, Jasper & Connie Maheswaran, Jeff & Connie Maheswaran, Lars Barriga & Connie Maheswaran, Lion & Connie Maheswaran, Pee Dee Fryman & Connie Maheswaran
Series: Christmas to new year gifts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074920
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Story with Lars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KahanniAlone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahanniAlone/gifts).



> A Christmas present for Kahannialone. In the discord

"You're heading off already, Ms. Maheswaran."

"Yup." Connie stretched upward as she popped the 'P,' " can't do any more with the current experiment, and results will take the night, so I'm heading home for the evening." She smirked at the human and gem duo at the reception desk, affectionately known as Ke'ara and Cocoa.

Ke'ara was a young twenty-year-old woman of Egyptian descent with black braided ponytails draped over her shoulder to her average bust. She wore a sleeveless red halter top, some 

beaded bracelets, a high waist white summer dress skirt, and some black heels.

Besides her was Cocoa, a brownish Peridot with honey-colored mid-black length hair, gray-colored eyes, tall stature, and was deep brown with a yellow bodysuit; a pearl overlapping a star on the chest. She had limb enhancers in the form of four-inch platform shoes, and her gem was on her left hip.

The pair were Little Homeworld Research and Development unofficial mascots, in a way, being the first thing people usually see when they enter.

"I will see you two later, don't stay here too long." Connie waved as she walked out of sliding doors of R&D and onto the 'streets' of Little Homeworld.

She stopped to take a deep breath enjoying the evening air filled her lungs before slipping her hands into the blue lab coat, smiling gently as she began her journey, taking in the sights of the humans and gems talking, laughing, living in harmony with a bit of pride.

She decided to take her time getting home, having the urge to explore a bit, "Seems like a nice night for it."

Her first stop led her towards  _ Spacetries _ , Lars bakery that he left in Blue lace's care. She felt the craving for something sweet after today's work, despite having an addiction for the savory and the spicy. 

"Gotta replenish my glucose levels." She half-joked as she made her way towards the pastry shop, involuntary closing her eyes as she took in the smells coming from  _ Spacetries. _

**'Not the biggest fan of sweets, but can't deny the smell'** An honest, thoughtful smile on her face as she opened the glass door with a _-ding-_ from the hanging bell.

"Hey Blue Lace, I'm here for my special." 

"So that's your box."

Connie opened her eyes to the sound of a familiarly smug voice, a smile of surprise envelopes her face at the sight of the person who spoke.

"I wondered who would order it was since I never made these pastries and sweets when I ran the counter." Lars Barriga commented with a smirk, arms crossed, "Thought you didn't like confections, Connie." 

"I don't hate them, and there are some I enjoy." She affirmed with a grin as she shared a tight hug with the captain. "It's good to see you again,  _ Cakōtaraṉ _ _. _ "

"You too,  _ Hermana _ _."  _ Lars chuckled as they released each other. "So what's new, other than the Spacetries menu."

"Oh, you know, making the world a better place one experiment at a time, and doing my part in bridging the gap between human and gem. All while working towards my degree and finding time to have a fun adult life." She smirked, taking the box, "what about you? adventurer life's treating you, right?"

"I love being up there, Nini." Lars began with a sigh, "We just came back from a bit of an adventure in the Tiphlon galaxy."

"Hold up!" Connie started as she sat by a table with her box of treats, opening it up and taking a sweet and crispy  _ 'Aasmee _ _.'  _ " _ Mm~mm _ ! So good…Continue." She nodded at Lars, crossing her legs as she took another bite. The excitement in her eyes.

"OK, so, here how it went down…" 

Connie sat with ears wide open as Lars told the take of his latest exploits, a story about retrieving an idol of some civilization god, for ship assistance. She found herself gasping at a few moments, as the engine failure of the sun incinerator that got them stranded on the can't to begin with, and the meeting of a band of rival pirates who were humanoid in biological nature, but very different having extra and oddly shaped limbs and appendages as well as other pigments of skin color and hair. They were an aggressive bunch from what she could gather, and their language was similar to Spanish but still hard to comprehend, for him at least.

"The off-colors were able to communicate just fine."

"Not surprising, gems have some omnilevel 'all speak.' She informed.

"Does that include Steven as well?" 

"As… Heh, well versed as his tongue is,"

"Ew."

"I haven't seen him speak more than a few languages." She paused, "though he can sing any song from anywhere." 

"Strange, can't speak it but can sing it." lars narrowed his pink eyes and opened his mouth.

"I can't...But I'm working on a workaround." She took another bite of her treat, swinging her leg. 

The pink pirate shook his head with a smirk, "Not surprising."

"Yup, but enough of that, continue with the story, Lars." She urged, finishing her treat and dipping in for another. this time a dark, almost gel-like  _ Kalu dodol. _

"Alright, alright, so anyway…" 

Connie was once again immersed in his tale, nearly choking up with laughter when he mentioned Emerald, with who he still had an ongoing rivalry, getting hogtied and dragged around by some literal beast with multiple backs and the face of a bull before being thrown into the deep end of some unpronounceable named lake.

"I just called it  _ Night Water, _ " Lars stated before showing her a picture he took on his pink diamond communicator, smirking a bit at her widened, starlit raven eyes, an older sibling like pride in his chest.

The view was quite beautiful, enchantingly and exotically so. A sky of golden yellow with clouds of lavender meeting with a lake of pure, almost onyx black. So dark that it mimicked an earthy starless night.

"Crazy, right." Lars chuckled," You wanna know what's more insane? Other than it's water being breathable."

"Despite me thinking you got your priorities mixed, go ahead and show me."

He reached over and swiped to a picture taken under the surface, into an aquatic world of honey-brown, filled with an extraordinary life. However, some things in the picture looked eerily similar to earth life. 

"Is...is that a blobfish?" She asked with a laugh at the living pure green, sad face in the picture corner.

"I don't think so. Can a blobfish shoot a spike out of its mouth?"

"No…" The researcher looked at the picture with new concern, "no, it can not."

"See, there you go." Lars took the communicator back. 

"Make sure you stop by R&D before you head out, update your communicator."

He nodded before taking the last  _ Kalu dodol, _ causing Connie's jaw to drop in shock.

"Lars, really?!" 

"Payment for the story." He notified, taking a bite. "Oh. Oh, I'm feeling this...Not as good as  _ Ube- _ "

"Blasphemy-"

"But damn good nonetheless." He commented with a lick of his lips. "What else you got in there, Nini?"

"Stay away from my fuel, and continue your story!" She warned, pulling the box out of range of his grasp.

"Okay, okay. Stingy...Now, where was I? Oh, right. So…"

Connie listened with childlike intent as he spoke of the temple that was hidden underneath  _ Night Water _ . The traps that spew blue fire in a spinning pattern, the vines that were both holograms and not. The riddles with some stone guardian who may have or may not have looked like Sugilite in a cyberpunk setting.

"It was a strange planet that was both cybernetic and tropical," Lars started calmly with a shrug. "Anyway, we made it to the last chamber where we saw Emerald and those other bozos fighting over some pentagon-shaped medallion that was the size of my palm, with a stone eye in the center. So us being more stealthy than those two, did what only made sense."

"Which was?"

"Wait until Ol' Emmy got irritated enough to make a mistake." He ended with a chuckle.

"I imagine she did."

" **Barriga!"**

Lars's eyes widen at the sound, looking sheepishly as he and Connie turn toward the entrance. Connie stood, gathering her box under her shoulder before peeking her head out, looking westward. There she saw Emerald stalking doe. The street, checking garbage cans, stores, and anything that allowed public access.

Connie took note of the usually wild green hair, looking a lot tamer in its afro bun, her cape now a half skirt, and her bodysuit now a leotard with a bolt-on her chest. Connie thought she looked very cool.

"She reformed." She glanced at lars from her right peripheral, "and she's madder than a hornet." She arched her eyebrow.

Lars sighed at the unasked question. "Well,…"

**"Come out here; you clody little thief! Not only taking the reward for my treasure hunt but indiscreetly siphoning energy from my ship to yours!"**

"In my defense, it wasn't her treasure to have, and we returned to the village it belonged to."

"And the energy siphoning?"

**"You thought I would be stopped just cause an underwater temple collapsed on me."**

"We needed energy, and she was poofed, which was due to her losing her patience. Besides, not like she was going to use it for a while." Lars shrugged, " Plus, we left her enough energy to get back to the sol-system."

Connie shook her head; it was"'t her place to say anything about their strange relationship. "Fine, fine. I won't rat you out," Connie assured, "but I'm not going to stick around to see what happens. We can finish the story some other time." She grinned before giving him a wave and heading out and heading in the direction of Emerald, exchanging nods as they passed each other.

She chuckled as she continued her journey around little Homeworld, a bit more when she saw the off-colors in their guilty looks.  **_'Guess they couldn't stop her from searching for Lars. Good luck, guys._ ** _ '  _ She thought as she kept on her way. 


	2. Abridging with Peri and Jaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie spots Jasper and Peridot at Littke homeschool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessmas is the Fighting Flirty take on Christmas

The breeze of the evening stroking her cheek as she greeted and was greeted by various people, human and gem alike. The feeling of pride in her heart at the thought of being part of this present...This Era and having a hand in shape it. She couldn't help the involuntary grinning.

"Maheswaran!" A raspy voice called out, gaining her attention. She turned to the left, realizing she was at the entrance of Little Homeschool. In the school's yard, heading towards her was the kindergarten kind herself in all her cocky splendor, Jasper. 

"Though, she's not that cocky anymore." She whispered to herself before greeting the orange quartz. "Yo."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her off, "Earthly pleasantries later. We need your opinion." 

"We?" 

"Connie, perfect!"

Connie looked behind her to see Peridot running up towards them, papers in hand." Yo Peri."

"This is perfect! You're someone who'd recognize my storyboarding genius, opposed to this hacky clods writing and direction."

"I've led armies to victory." Jasper challenged, "My direction will create something flawless, unlike this stolen 'script.' If you can even call it that."

"It's called  _ Storyboarding,  _ and it is not stolen. _ "  _

"What's going on, exactly?" Connie's eyes shifted between the two glaring gems, taking a step back; I'm just in case one of them starts swinging. Mind on keeping her treats safe

"As you know, the winter celebration known as  _ Blessmas _ will be upon us soon."

"I am quite aware of  _ Blessmas _ , yes." She grinned as a thought hit her  **_'exactly how close are we to Blessmas. I didn't even start my shopping.'_ ** She felt her grin slipped a bit at that.

"Jasper and I decided to make a  _ Blessmas _ skit for  _ Tubetube." _

"We decided to mock the  _ Blessmas  _ episode of that abysmal  _ Tent Pinning Hearts DX _ show."

"It's called  **CAMP PINING HEARTS DX** !" Peri roared enraged, "You know the name, say it correctly, clod!"

"I thought you hated DX?" Connie arched her eyebrow at the smaller gem. "Especially the  _ Blessmas  _ episode.

"Oh, I do!" Period nodded in admission, "It's why I want to remake it, but not in its intended way. One for the purpose of humor through parody...I believe you call it,  _ abridging _ ."

Connie snickered herself; she found the idea intriguing

"You could have fooled me." Jasper snarled, "this little welp," the orange gem pointed her thumb at Peri, " 'storyboarded' a shot by shot remake of the  _ Blessmas _ episode, with the original script."

"It is not the original script!" Peridot argued.

"Just because you utilized synonyms does not make it a different script!"

"You have to keep the main plot of the story, or it's not a parody!"

"Enough!"

The two gems looked at the human, who huffed in annoyance. "That's the script?" She asked Peridot, getting a nod. "Let me see." She traded her box for the scripted storyboard.

' **_One thing I can say, Peri's illustration is impeccable.'_ ** Connie smirked as she skimmed through the sheets,  **_'The script, though, is a bit...generic and formulated. Predictable, like every other special out there."_ **

"Well, isn't it the most unique and hilarious parody you ever read through?"

"It's...Definitely a storyboard." Connie felt a bit of guilt as she looked at her friend's excited smile." Peridot...You know I love you, right?"

Jasper's laugh was instantaneous."Oof."

"Shut up, Jasper!"

"You..don't like it?"

Peridot's surprise sprinkled with pain was a knife through the woman's heart. She wanted to say she did...She really wanted to.

"Ok, tell me what you think." Peridot puffed up her chest, a green flush on her cheek. "I trust you to be completely honest with me, Nini...Go ahead, metaphorically shatter me."

"Whoa, whoa!" Connie waved her hands, "No shattering of any kind is needed." She took a deep breath before continuing in a low voice, "Metaphorical poofing though...Yeah, your script needs reforming…" 

"How so?" Peridot looked over Connie's shoulder, prepared to either defend her work or agree.

"Well, positives. It's undeniably a  _ Blessmas _ episode script and a CPH-DX script. It had a comfortable flow, and I commend you for trying to be meta and poke fun at both  _ Blessmas _ specials and CPH-DX."

"But…"

"You play it too safe with the script, it's formulated and predictable. Not diverging much from the actual episode in terms of tone and beats. Also, while you did go meta and self-awareness, it was more commentary than comedy. Those segments were too direct and lasted too long; it breaks the flow, but not for anything better. It makes the audience feel bored then insulted." 

Connie cupped her chin between her thumb and index as she folded her arms over her breast, "All in all, it's a good first draft. You have the essence of the episode, but it's a parody, an abridging. Get more tongue-in-cheek with your meta-humor, have the jokes push the narrative."

"Add a seemingly unrelated subplot and then weave it into the main plot."

Both Peridot and Connie turned to the orange quartz, who looked a bit self-conscious at their stares. "What, I've studied you humans parodied entertainment."

"It seems so," The human researcher mused, "that's not a bad idea." Connie turned her gaze to Peridot, "what do you think, Peri?"

Peridot took the storyboard gingerly, giving Connie back her treats. a look of contemplation on her face. "I'll take your words into advisement, Nini."

"That’s all I ask." She gave her a grin before turning to Jasper, "What about you? Where's your script, Jasper?"

The orange gem scoffed, "I'm not the writer. I was called to help direct."

"Then what's your idea?" Connie pushed, "since you seemed to be quite invested into this."

Jasper folded her arms before muttering something too low for the other two to hear.

"Speaker up, Jaz." Connie implored.

"Use that boisterous voice of yours." Peri teased.

"Making the  _ Blessmas spirit  _ a selfish and tormenting deity." Embarrassment on Jasper's glowing cheeks, "It could give a better reason for the episode than 'it's snowing at camp, let's pretend it's  _ Blessmas _ .'

"Bishop Crane was the patron of harlots, liquor, and trickery." Connie interposed nonchalantly, getting astonished looks from the two, "Look him up; there's quite a few tales of Bishop Crane before he became the  _ Blessmas spirit _ . One particular one involves bobbing for apples in a barrel of wine to win a brewery and his opponent's wife."

"That could give reason to the bobbing for fermented apple scene." Peridot muttered, "though, I really don't know how we would inject Crane into this."

"Visual editing and freeze frames," Connie suggested; just as she was about to continue, her smartphone rang from her lab pocket. Taking a moment to pull it out and see the pictures of her parents illuminated on the screen. "Sorry girls," she apologized to the gems, "gotta take this." She began to back away. "You two can keep me updated; the door's always open. Just try to compromise." She finished giving them a wave as she walked off, putting her phone to her ear.


	3. Talking with the Maheswaran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priyanka checks in

" _ Ēy am'mā." _

_ "Vaṇakkam Kahāṉi" _ The voice of Priyanka Maheswaran caressed her daughter's ear. "How are you today."

"I'm fine, mom…" Connie grinned impishly, "Doubt I'm as good as you. You sound quite relaxed."

"Your father and I are enjoying our anniversary trip, yes."

Connie could practically feel her mother's smile through the phone.

"The food, the scenery, the room, the nightlife." Priyanka let out a very adoring and uncharacteristically girlish sigh. "Doug."

Connie felt like she was a kid again, catching her parents kissing in the kitchen. A strange feeling of admiration and ickiness, mostly admiration. 

"Good to know you're enjoying yourselves.  _ Eppaṭiyum appā eṅkē _ ?" 

The sound of snoring answered her. 

"Ah."

"Haven't had a nap that relaxing in ages."

Connie chuckled at her mother's off-handed statement.

"Besides the point. I just called to make sure you're ok and not overworking yourself."

Connie gave an Irritated face.

"Fix your face, young lady."

"How did you-?"

"I know my prideful, stubborn child, and you just told me."

Connie shook her head, "Sure, but yeah, I'm ok, mom. You'll be proud to know that I'm actually heading home from R&D for the weekend."

"Steven's back, huh?"

"Nope." Connie scoffed, "isn't due to return for another few days."

"Wait a minute. My hardworking, super stubborn, workhorse of a daughter...Clocked out early, on her volition." 

"I don't appreciate the teasing tone." Q breathed out while smirking, "I get it from you, you know."

"Which is why we brag about you so...That and you getting us this trip as an anniversary present." A groggy male voice could be heard in the background, followed by the chipping of lips meeting and a womanly giggle.

"You two are so in love." Connie teased, "like teenagers, I swear." She added.

"Yup." Doug answered as the sound of Priyanka's giggling yelp and the creaking of the bed could be heard, "That's a good thing. You should be happy to have parents so in love,"

"Oh, I am  _ Appā,  _ just stating the oblivious." She chuckled, "Ok, I feel this should be when I let you two go back to your lovey anniversary." Connie offered, "Send me a text if you need me.

"Will do, My swashbuckling buccaneer." Doug started with a smirk." _ Nāṅkaḷ uṉṉai nēcikkiṟōm, Kahāṉi."  _ He finished _ along with  _ Priyanka, pride in their hearts and voice.

_ "Nāṉ uṉṉai kātalikkiṟēṉ am'mā appā"  _ She responded, "Now continue having your lovey dopey time."

"Not gonna tease us about doing things you wouldn't do?" The cheeky tone of Priyanka rang in Connie's ear.

"I don't have the room, authority, or the morality to say such a thing. That and you probably had done things that are paramount to sin before I was born...and after I moved out."

"Well, I wouldn't call it a sin." 

"Yup...This is where I leave!" Connie all but yelped. "Happy to hear from you guys, and I will talk to you two later."

_"Ivvaḷavu nēram, piṉṉar uṅkaḷai aḻaittuc celluṅkaḷ,_ " Her parents repliedbefore her mother laughter rang out one last time, followed by the sigh of her father name.

Connie red-faced shook her head, cutting off the call.


	4. Texting with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zip= Zoom  
> Skyinn = Airbnb  
> .G-squared= tube-tube channel of Steven, Connie, Daniel and Patricia

* **bing***

Only to get a text message.

* **bing** - **bing***

Multiple text messages. With a slight sigh of surrender, she opened up the group text. 

**Damndanny** :

Maholide osangalatsa

**TriciaRich**

Iijazat saeida

**FRYS ON MAIN**

Happy holidays

**Jeffb.goode**

Iyi tatiller

**UniversalBoss**

Prītimat nivāḍuvak

Sup, bitches _ 😆  _

**TriciaRich**

Sup hoe, let's go!😆

**Damndanny**

How everyone doing tonight _? _

**FRYS ON MAIN**

Got me some eggnog, got Tanzanite working the fryer, So I'm coasting and finishing up some leftover homework.

**Jeffb.goode**

Can relate. Going through it too,

Even in college, winter assignments 

are damn monsters

**Damndanny** __

Can't relate; I finished mines way early __

**TriciaRich**

Same

**UniversalBoss**

Ditto _. _

**Jeffb.goode**

Good for you three. Some of us 

got lost working and trying to

Have fun this holiday season _. _

**TriciaRich**

My heart goes out to you, but

some of us understand

Time management.

**Damndanny**

Some of us know how to combine

work with fun _ , _

**Jeffb.goode**

Bonnie & Clyde is mean to me.

Don't really appreciate it. __

**UniversalBoss** __

Some of us know how to

use the syllabus to our

advantage. __

**Jeffb.goode**

**Why am I being dragged?** _ 😩 _

**FRYS ON MAIN**

😆😆😆😆

**Jeffb.goode**

Why are you laughing? 

You're still working yourself!

**FRYS ON MAIN**

You sure?

You sure about that?

Are you 100% sure?

**Jeffb.goode**

Really?!

I'm the only one!?

**FRYS ON MAIN**

As of right now.

Yuuupppah!

**Jeffb.goode**

GGGGGHFGHHJJJN!!!

FUCK ! 

Connie nearly guffaw, imaging her friend banging his skull against his palm and screaming to the sky as he did when they were all in high school.

**UniversalBoss**

Okay. Okay, let's leave poor

Jeff alone.

He already got his own baggage.

**Damndanny**

Aight, cause you asked, sis.

Let's talk about where

your other half at. 

He still traveling the stars?

**UniversalBoss**

As he do. He should be back

in a few days, though, why?

**TriciaRich**

One thing we gotta talk about

the next _G-squared_ vid, and our trip in January.

  
  


**FRYS ON MAIN**

That's true. Did everyone get the 

_ Skyinn list I sent. _

**Damndanny**

Me and Tricia saw it. We've both liked Stingtail lodge

**UniversalBoss**

So did Steven and me

Close to the convention 

hall, the city, and the slopes, 

On mountain 

Overlooking all three.

It's a beautiful lodge. 

**TriciaRich**

'Lodge,' being an underestimation

Four bedrooms, two full bathrooms

Big kitchen, and a home theater. 

**A jacuzzi hot tub!!🤩🤩**

**UniversalBoss**

With hydro jets.

Do not forget the hydro jets.

**TriciaRich**

WITH👏🏾

HYDRO👏🏾

JETS!!👏🏾

PEEDEE, YOU DID WELL!!

**FRYS ON MAIN**

So we're definitely Stingtail, 

Alright, though 350 a night

that a bit expensive, even by

my standards.

**UniversalBoss**

I would agree, but there's 

six of us going, and it's 

only four days in a

mansion like lodge.

Worth it. Plus, it's pet friendly 

**Jeffb.goode**

Hold on; we're bringing Lion?

**UniversalBoss**

🤨You gotta problem

with my son, joining us?

Don't lion deserve

A winter vacation.

**Jeffb.goode**

Cause he works so 

hard doing Lion stuff🙄

**UniversalBoss**

You know, I was going to help 

you with your homework, 

But, naw, you get to suffer.

**Jeffb.goode**

WHOA, TIME OUT!

I ACTUALLY DO HAVE.

GEMOLOGY HOMEWORK!

YOU COULD REALLY HELP ME

**UniversalBoss**

SUFFER!!!!

**Damndanny**

Speaking of gems. 

Where do I go to 

pick-up my ticket

To LHW _Blessmas_

and New year party?

**UniversalBoss**

Um.… There's no

paid admission, just come by.

Who told you they

were paid events?

**FRYS ON MAIN**

Pffft, You were hustled by

Onion and his crew!

**TriciaRich.**

Ohoho no! 😆

Poor Danny!

**Damndanny**

They got 40 from me.

Damn it!

I 'bought ' tickets for 

me and Tricia from that

Onion headed little.

**TriciaRich**

That so sweet,

Which is why I

feel bad for laughing now.

Still funny, though.

**FRYS ON MAIN**

these beach city streets

Are ruthless

LOL!

**UniversalBoss**

That true don't know who 

watching and or scheming

Lol! 😅🤑

Jokes aside, I'll 

see what I can do.

**Damndanny**

Appreciate the gesture, but

don't sweat it, Sis.

Just 40 dollars.

**Jeffb.goode**

And your pride.

**Damndanny**

**HOW'S THAT HOMEWORK**

**OF YOURS GOING.**

**NEARLY DONE?!**

**Jeffb.goode**

**…...😡**

**Damndanny**

Thought so. STOP SLACKING

And work. 

**UniversalBoss**

Alright, guys,

Imma head out.

**Damndanny**

We never talked about

_ G-squared! _

and we know you busy as

Hell!

**TriciaRich**

Always kind of surprising 

How you went from 

wanting to be president to

being a scientist.

**UniversalBoss**

Researcher of alien culture 

and metaphysical energies. 

That's the official title, anyway.

And I still plan on being

President. Just going to

do it when I slow down.

**TriciaRich**

Do you know what's scary?

I know you're completely serious 

and I do not doubt that

it's going to happen

just as you say.

**UniversalBoss**

First, change the world

Then rule it.

**Damndanny**

Huh? Scary how accurate

that fits you. Literally, that's you in a sentence!

**UniversalBoss**

😆

You guys are sweet,

But half-jokes aside 

You four got me 

standing with my head down

box of treats in hand.

I need to escape from 

this distraction and fun.

**Damndanny**

Aight, aight.

But I'm hitting 

you up tomorrow

so we can discuss  _ G-squared _

**UniversalBoss**

We can make 

it a Z _ip_ call.

**Damndanny**

Bet!

**TriciaRich**

I'm free around 5 pm

**UniversalBoss**

Which means Danny's 

Free around 5 pm😏

**Damndanny**

Excellent detective work😑

**UniversalBoss**

Right though?

😏😆

Alright, you got me

Ignoring my treats.

I'm heading out.

**TriciaRich**

Wait…

What you eating?

**UniversalBoss**

…

That good good.

The Connie confectionery 

collection 

_ Aasmee, Kalu dodol _

_ watalappan, Bibikkan _

_ Aggala, Athirasa & _

_ your favorite. _

**TriciaRich**

Koda Kabum?

You got Koda Kabum🤩🥰

**UniversalBoss**

_ Konda Kavum _

And yup!

**TriciaRich**

I'm coming by tomorrow 

Send Lion to pick me up?

I miss you, baby❤

**UniversalBoss**

🙄You just want my goodies.

**TriciaRich**

Naw, you know you my girl crush

I love you😘🥰

**FRYS ON MAIN**

Danny man, you ok with this?😆

Your girl is flirting for some candy.

**Damndanny**

Peedee, I knew

since the beginning. 

She belongs to the sweets.

**TriciaRich**

WHAT THE HELL **!?**

" **_Ohhhhoho, no_ ** !!" Connie howled out a belly laugh, wiping her eyes as they began to water. "She belongs to the sweets. Oh, that was too good." She laughed again, almost falling over. 

**UniversalBoss**

I'M DEAD💀💀💀

I'M OUT…DONE. 

**TriciaRich**

I belong to the sweets

😵🤯

The hell, Danny?😠

**Damndanny**

I'll buy you some

chocolate strawberries. 

Chocolate swirl strawberries

**TriciaRich**

From Beca's?

**Damndanny**

From Beca's

**TriciaRich**

Now, I love you again😘

**FRYS ON MAIN**

Proving his point.

**TriciaRich**

Don't care, getting sweets.

**UniversalBoss**

You're all crazy.t

Ttyl

LOVE YOU GUYS

**Damndanny**

Love you, Sis.

Don't forget morrow.

**FRYS ON MAIN**

I'll see you later✌

**Jeffb.goode**

Bye Con.

Love ya❤👋

**TriciaRich**

**🖖🏾Hoe💋**

**UniversalBoss**

**💋Bitch🖖🏾**

Connie shook her head, putting her phone away slightly. Her awareness of the world kicking back to her mind as she continued her walk.


	5. Vibing with Spinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie stops by LHW Hall and meets with A Blessmass gem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glory= blessmas Mrs. Claus
> 
> All I can do  
> ARTIST  
> Naoki Hashimoto  
> COMPOSER  
> Daisuke Ishiwatari  
> ARRANGER  
> Norichika Sato  
> LYRICIST  
> Daisuke Ishiwatari, Junya C. Motomura

Connie smiled, taking in Little Homeworld. The lights of the buildings, The humans and gems putting up decoration for  _ Blessmas _ and New years. She stopped by lapis's art studio for a bit but saw that she was shooting a lesson for  _ ExperienceEquity _ she only gave a hidden greeting to the water gem turned art teacher/ viral star before heading on her way.

Letting herself get lost in the annual decorations of reds, greens, whites, blacks, and gold. Of streamers, lights, and signs, welcoming both Blessmas and the new year. Gems and humans alike dressed in the green and black trim suit of the spirit of Blessmas or the dress of his partner,  _ Glory _ .

She soon found herself at the LHW hall, where they usually hold their concerts or parties. Walking in, she saw humans and gems putting up multiple updated strobe lights chandeliers and hard-light streamers, both of the same decorative colors as the rest of the city

Her eyes widened at the giant white pine tree decorated with normal and Little Homeworld made ornaments, garlands, and lights. The ornaments really got to her. Seeing that they were of Steven and the crystal gems, Lars and the off-colors, and herself with the temps. Individually, as a group, and paired up. Allowing a bit of a blush seeing a few ornaments of Steven and her, as well as his shield and her sword. She looked at the topper seeing the temps and the gems back to back. 

"NINI!"

Connie almost fell over, feeling a body ram into hers, two arms circling her waist in a hug, a pig-tailed redhead on her chest. " Hey, Nel." She greeted the gem, trying to keep herself balanced. "looking cute."

"Right?" Spinel grinned, letting Connie cl go as she took a step back to give Connie a better view twirling in her  _ Glory _ outfit. The gem was dressed in a knee-length pine green dress with long sleeves and a red belt—a coordinating  _ Blessmas _ hat and capelet, all of which are trimmed in faux black fur. "I'm going to perform during the  _ Blessmas _ party. Like you did that New year."

"You are a gem made for the spotlight, So what are you going to sing?" 

Spinel lifted her finger, "I...Do not know." She announced, a bit deflated. "I really don't know any  _ Blessmas _ songs." She rubbed her head, sheepishly.

"What's you looking for...in terms of music?" Connie inquired, pulling out her phone.

"Uh...I don't know?" Spinel blushed before closing her eyes and tapping her foot. "Guess something with a lot of pizazz and style. Something with character, ya know. Sultry yet fun?" She questioned. "Guess, a tune similar to yours, Bis, Laps, and Pers. I really did like that."

"Thank you for that." Connie nodded, appreciative but determined. "Come with me, Spinny." She grabbed the  _ Blessmas _ gem hand, leading her toward the backstage. 

"We're we going?" 

"Just to listen to some music," Connie answered as they made their way behind the performance stage and then into an empty dressing room. Connie closed the door behind them before proceeding to sit them both down and place her phone between them after hooking it up to the Bluetooth speakers in the room.

"Let's see if we can find you something you'll like."

She pressed play.

Five minutes passed, nothing, but Spinel thought the songs were cheerful and felt she understood the appeal. Even stating she could listen to them all day.

"Just wait," Connie warned.

Ten minutes...No dice and Connie sue Spinel demeanor crack abit.

Fifteen, nope, and both girls were beginning to feel that itch of annoyance that came with repeated  _ Blessmas _ songs being played.

Twenty-five minutes of nonstop  _ Blessmas  _ music.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!  **STOP** !" Spinel yelled, urging Connie to pause her phone.

"You ok, Nel?" 

"Yeah, yeah." Spine assured her friend, hearing the concern in her voice," just...How can you guys listen to the same type of songs over abd over again every year? How are there even this many songs about this one holiday?"

"Media being used to further indulged and push forward the agenda of Capitalistic Consumerism, disguised as 'evoking holiday spirit.'"

Spinel blinked multiple times at straight-laced and quite dark response. "I...I don't have a response to that."

"Don't worry. It has nothing to do with our present goal." The researcher smiled tiredly before reaching for the phone.

"Please no more,  _ Blessmas _ music."

"OH, Shiva, No!" She assured, " I've done my  _ Blessmas _ music quota for the next two years."

"Not a fan?" Spinel teased 

"Haven't been for at least six years." She stated as she put on a song and sat back. "To clean our auditory palette."

Spinel didn't question as she followed Connie's example folding her hand over her stomach as the acoustic guitar and the gap of fingers of  _ 'All I can do _ ' began. 

**Nothing more I say**

**Nothing changes by words**

**Nothing changes anyway**

**Only time passes**

**That's just the way how it is**

**Someone must be thinking so**

"This is nice." 

Connie arched her brow at her friend's calmed voice and closed eyes, "Um-hm."

**I can not do anything for you**

**Heigh-ho Talking is not in my line**

**If I can meet you somewhere**

**I'll be there at your side with a smile**

**Can't do anything else, oh**

**Nothing, nothing, nothing else**

As the including of the violin and bass, Connie eyes once again turned to the gems face in curiosity. The way her eyebrows furrowed—the drumming of her finger on beat and the slight silent movement of her lips.

**There are things I can't forgive**

**There are things I can not allow**

**There are things I want to though**

**Oh, how time flies by**

**You always have to choose a side**

**Everyone is trying to convince**

**_I can not do anything for you_ **

**_Heigh-ho Talking is not in my line_ **

Connie smirked as she listened to Spinel sing along with the chorus. Her somewhat raspy singing voice reminded her of a bar singer, charming the patrons. It went well with the song.

**_If I can meet you somewhere_ **

**_I'll be there at your side with a smile_ **

**_Can't do anything else, oh_ **

**_Nothing, nothing, nothing else_ **

As the song his it climax, with drums piano coming to assist with the rest of the instrumental, Spinel opened her eyes to see Connie. Her eyes closed as her left fingers moved as if they were playing the piano chords of the song.

**I can not change who I am**

**Heigh-ho Don't wanna make you cry**

**If I know how to make you happy**

**I'll be there at your side with a smile**

Connie's somewhat famous (since her New year performance) contralto voice sang out, the feeling of the vocals touching the gem and urging her to join.

**_I can not do anything for you_ **

**_Heigh-ho Talking is not in my line_ **

**_If I can meet you somewhere_ **

**_I'll be there at your side with a smile_ **

**_I can't do anything else than that_ **

**_Nothing nothing, nothing else_ **

**_nothing nothing, nothing else_ **

**_Nothing nothing else_ **

The duo shared a chuckle before Connie stretched."That was good.  _ 'All I can do' _ is such a good vibe."

"Vibe?"

"A feeling or emotion atmosphere." 

"Ah, slang. I get it." Spinel nodded. "Though, I didn't think you'd be one to use it." Spinel toyed, "proper like a diamond."

"Code-switching, Nel." She responded as she reached for her phone, " Proper and formal when I need to be. Casual tongued and slang-slinging around friends, family, the people who know me."

"You ever feel lost when you do that?"

"No." Connie arched an eyebrow, "Is everything ok, Spinel?" She turned to the gem concern on her face.

"Yeah!" Spinel waved off the concern, " Just curious about you." She answered honestly, "We never actually spent time together."

"That’s not right. We've hung out many times before."

"In a group, but never just the two of us."

Connie paused at this. Thinking back at all the times she and the gem interacted, and while there were many, all of them were either short, and all were due to circumstance. "You're right," she realized, a bit surprised and a bit guilty. "Five years, and we never hung out one-on-one." 

"Not until today, anyway."

Connie turned back to the phone, setting it on autoplay and shuffle. "Let's fix that." She smiled at the gem as the next song began.

For the next forty-five minutes, the two of them would sit, listen, and sing along(if the mood hit them) to the music from Connie's phone. They would mostly stay silent during actual songs, discreetly observing each other's idiosyncrasies. Learning about one another as they vibed together, only talking between songs and about the songs—an enjoyable forty-five minutes.

"Did you want to learn the piano when you were young?" Spinel asked as the last song finished, not moving from her seat.

"Not particularly; why?"

"Every time a piano was played, your left hand would imitate keys being played, and only your left hand."

Connie blushed a bit embarrassed, "You caught on to that. Steven's been the only one who pointed that out to me." She chuckled, "it's how I really listen to music, how I vibe. I imagine leading or being part of the melody." She implored, "what about you, Nel? Your brows furrow, and you have a habit of mouthing songs you like.."

"I do?" Spinel's purplish-pink cheeks flushed, "I didn't even notice."

"That, my friend, is  _ 'vibin''  _ to music." A relaxed grin made it to Connie's lips, "Letting it take you away to another place, another time, emotionally and mentally."

"I get that...For some reason, I thought back in the garden during the first song, Um?"

"All I can Do."

Spinel nodded, feeling a bit warm at the interest in Connie's voice," Yeah. At first, It took me back to the time when I was desperate to make Pink smile, that being my role, but I did recognize her anger at being dismissed and ignored about the earth, and her wanting to stop its colonization." She rubbed her nape, " Not that I knew what that entailed at the time. All I could do was smile and play and try to make her smile...Even after being left in the garden, stuck in time waiting to meet her again."

"Spinel-"

"It's alright." The gem smiled, leaning back a bit more, "it happened, and there's no changing it. Besides, things have changed from that time. I do make many people happy, gems and humans alike, and I'm not the same naive gem either. I have actual responsibilities to Era 3."

Connie could only nod in agreement at Spine's prideful proclamation. She did speak the truth, being one of those who usually join in Homeworld delegation trips and meetings with (if not filling in for) Steven and one of the Diamonds, mostly Blue.

"What about you?" 

"Hmm." Connie sighed, "When I first heard it.. and really vibed to it and not just wrote it off as a sad song, though a good one." She closed her eyes. "My childhood before and after getting involved in gem stuff, involved with Steven." She opened her eyes just a bit, looking at the ceiling." I wanted to have friends, and for a while, I did, but once I hit 7, my family was always moving, I never had the chance to make lasting connections, so I wanted to be at least memorable, which is part of the reason why I worked so hard. Hard In violin, tennis, school. At being well-mannered and such. I want to have people like me and be proud of me, to make others smile with my accomplishments...Outside of my parents." She laughed.

"Didn't think you'd be one to have a lonely past." Spinel admitted, "especially with how popular you are." 

"I don't dwell on that part of my past much. Not after meeting Steven."

Spine didn't say anything, but she did chuckle knowingly. The accounts and tales of this human are well known among gem kind.

"Now, though, I just think about all the times when there was nothing I could do to help someone close to me. Nothing more than be a venting board, a shoulder to cry on, and offer them a smile. Sometimes, that's all you can do, and for me, that's a tough bullet to bite, honestly. It makes me feel useless."

"Well, that's dumb of you." Spinel shook her head, crossing her arms. "You've done and done a lot for Era 3. Even the diamonds see how hard you and Little Homeworld R&D work and acknowledge what you've done to integrate gems into earth society. White, especially since she's a bit freer than Yellow and Blue. More than not, she talks about the next time you visit with some new idea, theory, or something."

Connie remained silent as she looked at the pouting gem. "Ok, ok." She raised her hands in surrender, giggling, "Sorry for the useless comment."

"You better be," Spinel smirked, poking her arm, " I have other friends, not useless friends." 

That got a laugh from the human, "hmmph, this was fun." Connie confessed, "we gotta hangout like this some more." She yawned out as she stretched. "minus the  _ Blessmas _ songs"

"Yeah." Spinel nodded before her eyes widened in realization, "Oh crud, I don't have a song to sing! And I really don't want a sing any of ... _ them _ ."

"Then don't." Connie suggested, "find a song you like and change the lyrics… That's what I did for New Years."

"What?"

" _In a moment's time."_ Connie nodded, "keep that under your hat. Yeah?" Connie stated as she sat up, giving the gem a wink.

"Thought, it sounded familiar." Spinel nodded.

'- _ knock- -knock- ' " _ Spinel darling, are you in here?"

The two turned to the door to see the human-sized White diamond poking her head through. Her hair no longer spiked but in a shoulder resting braid. Her glow a bit dimmer, allowing her facial features to be more visible. "Oh, you are here and with Twilight, nonetheless!" Her voice, while joyful, still very cautious as she walked in.

"Hi, white!" Spinel cheered.

"Yo White, how are you doing this evening…" Connie turned to her phone, seeing it was 9:30, "Night?" Connie asked, taking in the gem's appearance. She had to admit; it was a funny sight seeing White in a pine green  _ Blessmas _ spirit outfit.

"I'm fine." The gem matriarch nodded. "Still getting used to your planets changing sky, and you dear?"

"Not bad, trying to help Spinel find a song for her performance." 

"Really, did you succeed?" White asked the gem, a bit of pride in her eyes.

"Not yet." Spinel shrugged.

"Oh, dear."White generally looked downtrodden and worried. 

"but Nini introduced me to quite a bit of songs and gave me a good idea." Spinel reassured. " Promise it'll be something to remember."

"I'm sure you will, Sweetheart." 

Connie arched her eyes and allowed a bit of a smirk at the way the two interacted. White's encouragement of Spinel was sweet and evident of her change from the tyrant or even the smothering grandmother from years ago. More importantly, it was apparent of the promise she made to both Steven and Connie. "Looking nice in that outfit, White."

The diamond cheeks glowed pink at the sudden compliment, "Thank you... .The little ones seemed to enjoy it as well; little humans are so excitable."

_ 'That was not a sigh of annoyance.'  _ Connie mused, looking at the small smile on White's face. 

"That being said, Spinel." White announced, "Are you going to stick around for a bit longer, study more songs, perhaps?"

"Are you heading back to Homeworld?"

"Not quite yet," White gave her a small smile, " I am going to make a stop at Pinks' palanquin. Pay my respects."

"Oh...In that case, I'll come with." Spinel announced, giving her Connie a glance, who nodded.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, we're done for the night. "Connie yawned, "Besides, I need to rest, and we can pick it up again two days from now."

Spinel turned her head fully, " Really?"

Connie nodded, "Yeah, I'll even come to Homeworld for a few hours with more songs to vi-" 

"Thank you." Spinel whispered as she hugged the woman, cutting her off.

"We're friends. No need to thank me for that." Connie said as she squeezed her back.

The two shared a giggle before breaking apart. Connie watched as the two walked out, waving them both off. With a pleasant sigh, she looked up, thinking about everything with Spinel, silently admiring the gem resolve to keep those close to her happy. Something she could relate to and reminds her of Steven.

After a few minutes, She took her phone from the table, her earphones from her pocket, established a Bluetooth connection between the two, placed her earphones in, and hit play on  _ 'All I can do.'  _ whistling the tune as she grabbed her box, turned off the lights and closed the door behind her. 


	6. Scenic stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie goes home

_ 'I will never get tired of it.' _ Connie mused as she walked throughout Little Homeworld as music played a gentle instrumental of violins, bass, and cellos. Seeing the sights of her home, this little piece of a future she and Steven imagined for a long time ever since they defeated White. The initial step, proof-of-concept in a way. 

The concept being the coexistence of humans and gems. 

' _ You can say Beach city was the original, but…'  _

She stopped her musing, seeing Ke'ara and Cocoa sitting cozily next to each other in a restaurant with Pearl and Bismuth. Getting a wave from the two couples as she walked by. 

She heard the boisterous laughter of Amethyst, even through her earphones, across the street from her. Turning to see her with Lars, Emerald, and the off-colors heading away from  _ Startries  _ and towards Beach city.

Her feet carried her past Little Homeschool, where she saw Jamie and Greg joining Peridot and Jasper. Her guess was they needed voice acting and audio mixing. 

She walked by Lapis's studio again, seeing Vidalia, the Barriga's, Blue Pearl, Freckled lapis, and a few gems she didn't recognize, all sketching Yellow Pearl and Yellowtail in armor.

Walking toward R&D, she saw Garnet standing there, back to the wall. She stopped to stand by the fusion leaning on the border with her looking up at the starlit sky, under a street light.

"Spinel and White just left," Garnet stated.

"Going to Pinks' Palanquin."

"I know, waiting for them to return."

Connie didn't need any more information. Garnet was always someone to look up to, even now. "Say hi to them for me." Connie pushed herself off the wall.

"Yeah." The fusion smiled pridefully as she ruffled Connie's head. " Good night, Connie." A voice full of admiration and love reserved for her and Steven. 

"Night, Garnet." And she was off towards her way home. The music playing in her ear, the night sky, the not so cold breeze. It was a beautiful time for a stroll home. Though she did feel a bit of loneliness, silently wishing to share this walk with her two boys, but one was off-planet, and the other one was Lion.

"What can you do?" She mused as she turned left, walking on the path leading to her home, just on the outskirts of Little Homeworld. Still close enough to be considered a part of it, though. 

She looked forward and stopped as she looked at the stoop. Her cheeks warmed, her heart pound, and she grinned as Steven and Lion sat looking at the sky. She didn't run towards them. She walked gingerly.

The surprised look of her boys and the excitement in their eyes mimicked her own as she sat down beside her Mister and their 'son.' Snuggling up as they interlaced their fingers and she offered him a treat from the box, popping one of them in his mouth. 

Her head found his shoulder, his sweet lips found her crown, and Lion's head found her lap, urging her to pet and caress his skull as the family gazed at the starlit sky. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this.  
> Happy holidays from Dsduke and Fighting Flirty.


End file.
